Kissxsis Chapter 000
Short Summary Keita Suminoe has two step-sisters, Ako Suminoe and Riko Suminoe, who love him in a lustful way and have no problems expressing it with daily competitions for his affections. Because of their obvious feelings, Keita is mocked and envied by his friends. This culminates with him exploding at them in school; however, the twins respond by confessing their feelings for him in front of everyone before they leave. Keita then angrily explains to his classmates that he and his sisters are not blood related. He apologizes to his sisters and promises that he will study hard so that they can attend the same high school. Long Summary Keita wakes up to both of his arms being paralyzed. He soon realizes his sisters Ako and Riko snuck into his bed while he was sleeping, but before he can wake them he is accidentally punched in the face as Ako unknowingly stretches waking up. As repentance she kisses his cheek (where he was punched) and remarks that he didn't even try to resist her, to which he replies that his arms went numb. Ako questions if the arm really went numb as it was fine before, though Keita confirms it is and admonishes Ako for sneaking into his bed while he is sleeping. Seeing an opportunity, Ako gives Keita a passionate "morning kiss" to which Keita notes her tongue was in his mouth and Ako question if he was getting excited, noticing his erection, however Keita just brushes it off as "morning wood". Before she can go any further her mother calls her downstairs for help. As Ako leaves she tells Riko, who is pretending to be asleep, that if she fakes any longer Keita will be late for school. Upon hearing that, Riko sits up and ponders how Ako knew she was faking, questioning if twins think alike. She then turns her attention to Keita, who still can't move, and asks him if he dislikes kissing her. As Keita tries to respond Riko kisses him while also noticing his erection. As she gets up to go change she questions why Keita isn't getting out of bed. Keita respond that his body is still paralyzed from them sleeping on him. Riko responds by trying to help him disrobe to which all he can do yell in disapproval. As Keita and Riko come down the stairs Keita is greeted by his mother and asked by his father why he's so noisy this morning. As they discuss, Ako and her mother talk about her being able to kiss Keita to which her mother asks, much to Ako's embarrassment, if she an Keita are going to get married. Their father excitedly explains how, because there are no blood relations between Keita and the twins, he and his wife have no objections to a relationship between them, much to Keita's annoyance, and then asks Keita whether or not he is willing to marry one of his sisters. He goes on to explain that women like serious and stylish men. Keita questions the connection between women and his sisters to which his father emphatically states that sisters are women too. As Mr. and Mrs. Suminoe leave for work and Keita also prepares to leave; Ako tells Keita that with hard work they can go to the same high school how ever he replies he would rather just pass without much stress. Once he is gone Riko and Ako discuss Keita's future with Riko saying he probably doesn't want to go to the same school as them. As Keita runs to school, he reflects on his growing attraction to his sister and he absentmindedly runs into a truck door. Once at school his friends question him as to what high school he will be attending, though they assume it will be the same as his sisters'. They then go on to explain and fantasize about Ako and Riko when they were the Student Council President and Disciplinary Committee President of the middle school, dismissing Keita because he supposedly has an easy in. Back at home Keita, laying upside down on the couch, is interrupted by Riko standing over his head in a skirt. Keita annoyed by this tells Riko to stop teasing him, Riko rebuffs him saying that she only does things of that nature for him. Keita begins to ponder if the twins really do like him when Ako calls for Riko, scaring her away. Ako comes in and tells Keita to go to his room if he wants to think to which he complies; however, before he gets out of the room Ako lifts her skirt to show Keita her panties, after which she stops, embarrassed. She rationalizes that since Keita saw Riko's underwear she would show him hers. Keita leaves frustrated with both the twins convincing himself they are treating him like a toy simply because they don't want to lose to each other. Once gone, Ako renews her resolve to win Keita while Riko gets a bad feeling and begins to wonder what Ako is up to. It is noticed by one of Keita's friends that he arrived to school early. Keita tells him that he is pissed and his friend tells him that it is noticeable. Another one of his friends suggests that he seek solace with his sisters likening it to a romance novel to which Keita dismisses. Just then Ako appears, shocking Keita out of his seat, to bring him a bento. Annoyed Keita asks Ako what she's doing at his school with her replying she came to bring him lunch. Keita refutes this saying the school serves lunch however Ako gives him the bento anyways. Before he can continue the conversation Ako is swarmed by middle school student admirers. While questioning about Keita to his classmates, much to his embarrassment, Riko appears with a bento as well. Having heard enough Keita snaps admonishing the sisters for going overboard and questioning their intents, wondering if they are pitying him. A distraught Ako confesses that it's not pity that drove her to come to his school but love. Riko then also confesses her love to Keita shocking the bystanders of the classroom. Angry and confused, Keita dismisses the confessions as lies and demands the twins leave. The teary-eyed twins apologize before leaving. Noticing their tears, Keita overhears the murmurs of his classmates before getting fed up and snapping on them. He angrily explains that he and his sisters have no blood relations between them while giving them the middle finger leaving the classroom stunned. He chases down his sisters and apologizes to them, telling them he will attend the same high school as them so as to not leave them lonely, though that means he will be passing up his recommendation for a different school and that he will have to study hard to earn his way in. Overjoyed the twins tackle him with a hug which Ako uses as an opportunity to kiss Keita. Riko stops her telling her that such displays of affection shouldn't be shown to the middle school students. Noticing that Keita hasn't gotten up yet Riko tries to drag him away starting an argument with Ako. As the twins argue, Keita notes that he may have made a hasty decision and that while the twins argue a lot they are actually very close with each other. New Characters Keita Suminoe - The stepbrother of the twins, Ako Suminoe and Riko Suminoe, and youngest sibling. He is lustfully chased by his sisters as they will fight for his affections daily. He wishes to attend the same high school as his sisters and studies hard to pass the exams to enter. Ako Suminoe - The stepsister of Keita Suminoe and the eldest of the twins. To tell them apart she wears a hair-clip to keep hair out of her forehead. She is a great cook and is Student Council General Manager of her high school. Riko Suminoe - The stepsister of Keita Suminoe and the youngest of the twins. To tell them apart she wears her hair in a ponytail. She is a terrible cook and Disciplinarian Committee member in her high school. Mr. Suminoe - Keita Suminoe's father by blood, step-father to the twins, Ako Suminoe and Riko Suminoe. He married Mrs. Suminoe when Keita was very young; he is an eccentric man who appears to be more harsh on Keita than the twins. Mrs. Suminoe - Ako Suminoe and Riko Suminoe's mother by blood and step-mother to Keita Suminoe. She married Mr. Suminoe when the twins were very young and has a mellow personality until pushed. Ako adopted her cooking skills from her. Unanswered Questions *What happened to Keita's birth mother? *What happened to Ako and Riko's biological father? Memorial Moments *Keita's dad explains the relationship between Keita and his sisters as step-siblings. *Keita gives the girls in his class the middle finger for talking behind his back about his relationship with his sister. *Keita plans to test into his sisters' high school. Trivia *This is the first chapter of the series. *None of Keita's male classmates that he associate with receive names. *Neither Keita's mother nor father receive a name. Category:Chapters